


Day 13: I want to hurt you.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-sided!Kris/ChanYeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Es tan solo un golpe más, ¿cómo podría doler?





	Day 13: I want to hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que cada vez que empiezo a escribir sobre el prompt termino desviándome por algún lado diferente pero bueeeeno. La tercera parte del Broken!Chanyeol ~~¿debería buscar un título?~~ está aquí. [La primera](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1732.html), y [la segunda](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/2744.html).  
> Supuesto día 13 de [este Challenge](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html).
> 
> _Disfrútenlo panes con queso (?)._

 

  
Kris estaba a dos pasos de la puerta buscando la llave en su mochila cuando notó un ruido sordo que provenía del interior, que se repetía una y otra vez a un ritmo frenético.

—Mierda…

Casi podía adivinar de qué se trataba exactamente. Con desesperación continuó buscando, pero del afán no queda sino el cansancio; terminó tirando sus cosas en suelo hasta dar con el llavero y sin detenerse a recoger todo abrió la puerta, corriendo dentro tan rápido como pudo. Para su buena suerte Chanyeol estaba en medio de la sala, ahorrándole la búsqueda, sosteniendo la mesita del teléfono en alto por un segundo antes de golpear con esta la ventana.

—Channie, estoy aquí. Channie.

Fue acercándose, cuidando cada paso, y puso delicadamente su mano sobre la cintura del chico que seguía perdido en su intento por romper el cristal. Extendió el otro brazo para alcanzar la diestra de su amigo y cerrar los dedos alrededor de esta. El toque tomó por sorpresa a Chanyeol, quien dejó caer la mesita al suelo con un estruendo y dio dos pasos atrás, solo para encontrarse con el pecho de Kris contra su espalda.

—Lo lamento… Yo…

—No importa. Ahora tengo una excusa para cambiar estos muebles—. Kris sonrió y abrazó al chico con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuese él quien necesitara de un salvavidas.

A la gente le gustaba romper platos u objetos parecidos que provocaran un ruido reconfortante para su mal humor. Chanyeol adoraba lanzar esos objetos por la ventana, sin detenerse a pensar si le caían a alguien, incluso llegaba a reírse si eso sucedía, así que Kris había invertido en cristales blindados, ventanas que no pudiesen ser abiertas solo en caso de emergencia. Chanyeol nunca lograba calmarse lo suficiente para deshacerse del seguro y golpeaba los vidrios con lo que tuviera cerca hasta que, generalmente, lastimaba sus propios brazos.

—¿Ya almorzaste?— Kris se soltó con lentitud del agarre y permaneció a unos centímetros de su compañero. —Compré cupcakes para el postre, pero tengo la impresión de que se destrozaron.

Esperó a que Chanyeol se separara por sí mismo y fuera a la cocina para poder volver a la puerta, recoger sus pertenencias y cerrar como era debido.

—¿Compraste de menta?— Fue lo primero que Chanyeol preguntó, ahora sentado en su lugar de siempre en la barra de desayuno mientras Kris entraba y empezaba a cocinar.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees lo olvidaría?— Dijo en tono de broma al alcanzarle el dichoso cupcake, el favorito de Chanyeol desde que tenía memoria, aunque él lo preferiría sin los chips de chocolate que todo el mundo parecía adorar.

—¿Qué vas a preparar, hyung?

—Cerdo BBQ, ¿te parece?— Chanyeol sonreía y enseñaba todos sus dientes al asentir ante la idea. Kris había descubierto la forma de hacer que todo el sabor dulce opacara el ligero picante de la salsa BBQ, porque en realidad no la usaba. El pequeño engaño hacía más que feliz a su amigo, quien en el fondo también sabía que no era BBQ lo que comía.

Sus padres jamás habrían creído que su hijo aprendería a cocinar alguna vez, pero por Chanyeol, su comida era digna de algún reconocido chef, porque su mundo giraba en torno a Chanyeol, su trabajo era cuidarlo y motivarlo, como un buen padre a pesar de solo ser dos años mayor que el chico.

—¿Qué tal fue todo con Baekhyun?

Estaba en la misma clase de inglés de Chanyeol y se había ofrecido a ser su tutor. Baekhyun no era el mejor en la clase, solo un poco menos malo que Chanyeol. Era obvio para ambos el porqué del ofrecimiento y la aceptación de Chanyeol aunque tuviera a la persona perfecta para ayudarle en inglés viviendo con él.

—Supongo que no fue tan malo… Sin querer le tiré el latte encima pero quedamos para vernos mañana y continuar.

Posiblemente esa fuese la razón de su frustración y enojo de hace unos minutos. Si lograba ocultarlo en público, llegaba a desquitarse con el departamento. Ahora se lucía entusiasmado y Kris ignoró la punzada de celos que lo atravesó. Había visto al chico algunas veces en la universidad, todo bonitas sonrisas y miradas furtivas hacia quien estuviera cerca. No le prestó atención en aquellos momentos, él no era su tipo de ninguna manera, aunque no negaba lo guapo y _lindo_ que era.

Quizás solo fuera su egoísmo el que hiciera que en sus recuerdos Baekhyun se viera poco confiable y bueno para una relación. No lo conocía de verdad y no podía interponerse cuando a Chanyeol realmente le gustaba un chico y era correspondido.

—Supongo que ya te ha visto las suficientes veces durante el almuerzo para saber lo torpe que eres.

Una servilleta hecha bolita lanzada a su cabeza fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

Hoy era sábado, hoy no habían almuerzos en el trabajo mientras Chanyeol se avergonzaba a sí mismo frente a Baekhyun en la cafetería de la universidad, hoy era una tarde de salir a pasar el rato y volver para ver películas toda la noche—las fiestas, salidas nocturnas y sobre todo el alcohol estaban completamente fuera del límite para Chanyeol—, hoy era solo para los dos y Kris _amaba_ los días como hoy.

—Buen provecho—. Puso los platos de comida sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Chanyeol con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar con la del chico.

No podía desperdiciar el hoy con preocupaciones y discusiones por los problemas de actitud que tenía Chanyeol. No cuando sabía que se acabarían si todo salía bien entre su amigo y Baekhyun.  



End file.
